


Blinded by Betrayal

by Crystallized_Shadow



Series: MadaTobi Week 2019 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blind Tobirama, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dark Hashirama, Day 2, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eye Stealing, Hashirama is a Bad Brother, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2019, Madara is pissed, More Hurt Than Comfort, Tobirama Izuna bonding time, aged-up Kagami, manipulative Hashirama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallized_Shadow/pseuds/Crystallized_Shadow
Summary: Tobirama is just settling into his new life with the Uchiha when Hashirama throws a wrench into things.





	1. Sight Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Blind Tobirama
> 
> This is a sequel to This Might Work Afterall, please read that one first!
> 
> I don't have a set update schedule for this, but I'm going to try and get it finished before the end of August.

When Hashirama finds a hawk waiting for him the next morning he’s ecstatic that Madara is so serious about their childhood dream. After all what else could Madara be writing about? He’d groomed Tobirama into the perfect bride for his best friend. His otouto was the type to bottle all of his feelings up and ignore them, Butsuma may have been the one to teach Tobirama to do it, but Hashirama was the one that regularly took advantage of it. It had been all too easy to arrange everything, Tobirama was loyal to a fault and conditioned to obey him, another leftover from their childhood. Sure he might have exaggerated Izuna’s condition, he honestly had no idea what damage Tobirama’s strike had done, but he wasn’t worried; Tobirama would never mention Izuna to Madara and Madara would never let his husband near his baby brother. Hashirama knew his plan was perfect; soon he’d have his village and Madara would realize he should have sided with him that day at the river. 

Madara’s letter is short, barely a sentence, but Hashirama has to read it nearly a dozen times before it sinks in. 

_ “The Uchiha will honor the ceasefire, but that’s it.” _

All of his planning, his observations of Madara, and his grooming of Tobirama, worthless. What possible reason could Madara have for such an uncharacteristically stupid response? He’d always known the Uchiha as a whole were idiots, and Madara was especially dense, but this was a whole new level of stupid! The only reason his best friend would have done this would be if Tobirama had acted like a normal fucking human for once and fucked everything up. That’s okay though, Hashirama thinks, he has a back-up plan after all; he’ll just make Madara see that creating a village is the only way to keep everything he cares for safe.

* * *

When Tobirama had first come to the Uchiha compound he had expected to be treated like the freak he was in the Senju Clan; at worst he’d anticipated dodging fireballs every few minutes and at best to be treated with hatred and contempt. Instead he’d found a home where no one thought he was cursed, where no one was afraid to meet his eyes or just casually throw an arm over his shoulders. Tobirama had quickly learned just how tactile the Uchiha were and even being a Senju and married to the clan head hadn’t made him exempt from it. He’d also learned that while the clan clearly thought he was the submissive one they didn’t expect him to be docile, in fact they tended to value his words as though they had come from Madara himself. He didn’t care what role they thought he played, all that mattered to him was that it was him, and no one else, that got to pound Madara into the bedding at night. 

“Is your clan always this welcoming?” Tobirama asks Izuna one day over tea a couple weeks after the wedding; Madara was tied up in meetings he didn’t have to attend for the day so Izuna had demanded they hangout. The double Mangekyo Sharingan transplant had been a success, completely reversing the damage done to both pairs of eyes and leaving the two strongest Uchihas stronger than ever.

Izuna hums thoughtfully, leaning a little heavier against Tobirama’s side. “Not usually, no.”

“So I’m special?” The albino asks, bitterness lacing his tone despite himself; it was never a good thing to be special.

“You are special Snowflake,” Izuna chuckles rubbing his knuckles into the snowy locks until Tobirama shoves him off with a huff. “You’re absolutely stunning to us Uchiha, if you weren’t Aniki’s you’d have lots of people fighting for your hand.”

“What?” Tobirama blinks in surprise, he knew Madara said he was beautiful but that was only because they were married, wasn’t it?

“Fair skin and red eyes is pinnacle of beauty for Uchiha,” Izuna points out, “you are literally our definition of beautiful Snowflake.”

“Stop calling me that,” Tobirama huffs, doing his best to ignore the rising warmth in his face; he knew he was blushing, he just hoped Izuna wouldn’t mention it.

“Beautiful or Snowflake?”

“Both.”

Izuna regards Tobirama for a long moment, Madara’s eyes letting him seem more than he had ever before. “You’re not used to compliments are you?”

“I was considered cursed by my clanmates,” Tobirama mutters, eyes falling to his feet, “a ghost of their most hated enemies come to haunt them.”

“Have I mentioned yet that I really hate the Senju?” Izuna mutters, gently grabbing Tobirama’s chin and forcing him to look up, “and you’re an Uchiha now, don’t forget that.”

“Thank you Izuna,” Tobirama says with a small smile, glancing toward the gate moments before it clatters open and Kagami runs over to them.

“Izu-sensei, Izu-sensei!” The young Uchiha pants, bracing his hands against his knees to catch his breath as Izuna jumps off the porch to stand before his student.

“What’s up Kagami?” Izuna asks with a slight frown.

“Madara-sama is looking for you, he says it’s urgent!”

“Stay with Tobirama!” Izuna orders as he rushes off to see what his brother wants; Madara wasn’t the type to exaggerate so he knew it must be bad.

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Tobirama grumbles, even if he knew Izuna had said it because he was worried about Kagami.

“I’m not your babysitter,” Kagami states with a grin too innocent for a shinobi, “I’m your protector! Izu-sensei and Madara-sama said I get to protect you from the Senju should they be dumb enough to show up here.”

Tobirama can’t help but laugh despite how touched he is because hearing something his husband clearly said coming from the curly haired 14-year-old is hilarious. “I feel so much safer with you around Kagami.” The albino says with a smile, ruffling the Uchiha’s hair.

“Since Izu-sensei is clearly busy now, can you train with me?” Kagami asks, stunning Tobirama. Sure he knew that the Uchiha accepted him, but so far the subject of him training with anyone aside from Izuna and Madara hadn’t come up.

“I can’t help you with your Katon,” Tobirama warns, not wanting to get the kid’s hopes up.

“I know!” Kagami states, “but you’re stronger than Izu-sensei and you know his weaknesses so you can help me beat him!”

“Well when you put it like that, how can I say no?” Tobirama chuckles, letting the younger shinobi lead him to one of the closer training fields; clearly Kagami had been told not to go too far from the compound. “Why don’t you show me what Izuna has taught you already, that way I know how many errors I have to correct.”

“I’m telling Izu-sensei you said that,” Kagami chuckles as he starts going through what he’s learned, because he knew Izuna’s reaction would be hilariously over the top and something was likely to be set on fire.

“Go for it.”

As it turns out Izuna was a very competent sensei and Kagami had already mastered the basics. Tobirama may not know all the specifics of the style Kagami’s learning, but he knows enough of Izuna’s style to give Kagami a few counter moves. Things are going smoothly until a spike suddenly bursts through Kagami’s chest.

“Kagami!” Tobirama exclaims, carefully freeing the young Uchiha and laying him on the ground. “Kagami can you hear me!?”

“R-run-!” Kagami manages to cough out before he goes limp.

“Kagami!!” Pushing more healing chakra into the wound, Tobirama fails to notice the presence behind him until someone grabs him by the hair and flings him across the clearing. Tobirama easily twists midair and lands on his feet, facing his attacker, only to go rigid in shock.

“You disappoint me Otouto.”

“No…” Tobirama mutters, clenching his fists to try and hide the trembling. There was no way Hashirama was here, no way that Hashirama had just attacked an Uchiha child, Madara had made it clear Hashirama wasn’t welcome anymore.

“You had one job,” Hashirama continues, stepping on Kagami’s unnaturally still body as he calmly approaches Tobirama, “one tiny, simple job that even someone like you couldn’t screw up, and yet you did.”

“You lied to me!” Tobirama exclaims, anger taking over as he gets ready to fight; Hashirama may be the stronger brother, but Tobirama was the smarter one. 

“I merely told you what I was told,” Hashirama states, “my source must have been wrong.”

Tobirama wants to believe his anija, wants to accept that this had just been a simple misunderstanding, but he can’t. Izuna had told him too many instances of Hashirama using him for him to ever trust anything the Senju said. “You lied to me,” Tobirama growls, the air around them growing heavy as the water responds to him. “I won’t let it happen again.” The Water Dragon roars to life almost instantly, but it’s no match for the Wood Dragon Hashirama effortlessly creates. 

“It’s so cute that you think you have a choice Otouto,” Hashirama chuckles, sending a barrage of wooden columns at Tobirama, “you are my heir; your life is mine to decide how to use.”

“I’m not your heir anymore!” Tobirama declares, summoning a quick Water Wall to block. “I am second in command of the Uchiha Clan, I owe you and the Senju nothing! Suiton: Severing Wave!” The stream of water easily cuts through second barrage of wooden columns headed his way, but it doesn’t even dent his brother’s Hobi.

“You may have been born a Senju, but I’ll make sure you die an Uchiha!” Hashirama finally moves, lunging at Tobirama, a sword headed straight for his neck. 

Tobirama manages to dodge the blade, only for a tree root to pierce his shoulder. He was at a huge disadvantage fighting Hashirama in the middle of a fucking forest without a water source readily available. Using his own sword to cut back the wood, Tobirama jumps back, wanting to draw Hashirama further from Kagami, only to cry out in pain something clamps down on his right arm, snapping his bones clean in half. Before he can get free, a couple vines dig into his legs, immobilizing him.

“We could have avoided this Tobi,” Hashirama comments, a single hand sign coiling the vines around Tobirama’s right leg, snapping first his fibula and then his tibia. “Not going to scream? Beg me to stop?”

“Fuck you,” Tobirama growls, biting his lip to force back a scream as his femur mercilessly bored into.

Hashirama grins at the response, retracting the vines before he backhands Tobirama. The albino crashes to the ground, too battered to even try and get up as Hashirama crouches beside him. “You made me do this Otouto, remember that.”

“Go...to...hell…” Tobirama spits, smirking when the blood hits Hashirama right in the face.

“Crude,” Hashirama mutters, wiping his cheek before grabs Tobirama’s chin in a bruising grip. “Hold still for me Otouto,” the Senju coos, coating his other hand in an unfamiliar iryo ninjutsu.

Tobirama can only stare, eyes widen in shock, as Hashirama carefully removes first one, then his other eye. The last thing Tobirama sees is Hashirama’s stupid grin.

“Goodbye Tobirama,” Hashirama mutters, pressing a kunai to his brother’s throat, “perhaps now Madara will realize he should have joined me.”

“Fuck you,” Tobirama mutters, slipping into unconsciousness, barely feeling the kunai glide across his throat as a familiar inferno of chakra washes over his senses and he fades away.

“TOBIRAMA!!!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! This is semester is killing me XP I'm gonna try to have the next chapter out by Halloween, no promises though!

Madara wanted nothing more than to spend time with Tobirama, the former Senju was fitting in wonderfully with his clan and he really hated to miss a moment of it. Instead though, Madara finds himself stuck in a meeting listening to the elders drone on about things that really would only take a few minutes to discuss if the damn windbags didn't beat each point to death. He's almost grateful when the door slams open, until a bloody Hikaku stumbles in.

"Hikaku!" Madara exclaims, on his feet and supporting the other Uchiha before he can fall. "What happened?"

"A-ambush..." the younger Uchiha manages to cough, blood splattering Madara's robes with each rattling breath.

"Shit!" Madara growls, barely sparing the elders a glance as he gathers Hikaku up and heads for the healers; he knew the elders would understand. Not only was Hikaku family, he's Madara's second heir, the back-up in the unlikely event Izuna was declared unfit to be his heir any longer; making sure he received prompt treatment took priority over any meeting, no matter how important the elders thought it was. 

Once Hikaku is in the healer’s hands, Madara sets out to do the only thing he can to help his cousin; track down the bastards that did this and teach them why the Uchiha weren't a clan to be trifled with. Spotting a familiar head of curly hair, Madara is grateful for a stroke of luck "Kagami!"

"Madara-sama?" The young shinobi's eyes instantly zero in on the blood and he frowns. "Are you injured Madara-sama?"

"It's not mine," Madara is quick to assure, knowing the boy would needlessly worry about him if he didn't address that first, "I need you to find Izuna, right now, and tell him it's urgent."

"Of course!" Kagami exclaims, darting off at speeds only youth can manage.

Madara watches him go, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, before he heads to the war room, knowing Izuna will look for him there.

"Aniki!" Izuna calls, not even 5 minutes later as he steps into the room, eyes narrowing at the dark stain on his brother's shirt. "What happened?"

"Hikaku's group was ambushed," Madara says solemnly, not looking up from the map, "it's his blood."

"Will he be okay?" Izuna demands, and Madara ignores the sharp intake of breath, this wasn't something to tease his brother about.

"The healers were hopeful," Madara says, finally looking up at his brother, "but that doesn't mean much."

"What do you need me to do?"

"We need to find the rest of his team," Madara says as he taps two points on the map, "these are the best locations for an ambushed based on the patrol route Hikaku was on. I want you to check out this one."

"The other spot is more dangerous." Izuna states, making Madara frown.

"That's why I'm going there."

"You're the clan head, you can't put yourself in danger like that!"

"I'm going Izuna," Madara states, his tone calm in a way it shouldn't be and Izuna can't help but shudder, "I am the strongest one in our clan."

"You shouldn't be that far from the clan," Izuna reasons, holding his ground when Madara's eyes narrow, "what if this is a trap to attack the compound?"

"Izuna if you don't want me to check both spots by myself, stop arguing with me."

Izuna glares right back at his brother for a long moment before he sighs. "I'm sorry Aniki."

"Hush, you've done nothing wrong Otouto," Madara murmurs, brushing a kiss against the other's forehead in a rare show of affection. "I want you safe."

"I want you safe too," Izuna mutters, clinging to his brother for a moment before the two go their separate ways, both rushing to find their missing clan members.

Madara frowns at the bodies in the clearing, not because he was accepting to find anyone alive, but because these weren't the Uchiha that he’d assigned to Hikaku. Had a second patrol been wiped out? Scanning the clearing with his Sharingan for traps, Madara makes his way over to the scattered bodies; at least they had the chance to fight back. Madara barely has enough time to recognize two of the mangled corpses as Kagami's parents before an explosion shakes the clearing.

"Fuck!" Madara coughs, the rib cage of his Susanoo the only thing stopping him from being just another smoldering flesh pile in this clearing. It takes a moment for Madara to clear his eyes and lungs, but once he’s able he scans the clearing again. Finding nothing but ashes remaining, Madara reaches out with senses. For a terrible second he can’t find Izuna, Tobirama, or Kagami, but just when he pinpoints all three, Kagami’s flame suddenly burns out in a way that almost certainly meant death. “Kagami!”

Rushing toward the clearing he can still feel Tobirama fighting in, Madara curses himself for letting the two leave the compound. Clearly this was a calculated attack against the Uchiha by some clan. The fact that he didn’t recognize the chakra currently doing battle with his husband ruled out the Senju; they were the only clan Madara had made an effort to learn all their chakra signatures. He’d considered doing it with the Hagoromo clan, but had decided it wasn’t worth the effort as only the Senjus were strong enough to oppose the Uchiha; he’s regretting that decision now. Sensing his husband’s chakra fading fast, Madara pushes his body to move faster

"TOBIRAMA!!!" Madara exclaims, bursting into the clearing in time to tackle the opposing shinobi away Tobirama before the bastard can slit his throat.

"Seems our fun has to come to an end," the man mutters, disappearing with a pop before Madara can get a good look at him.

"Tobirama can you hear me?!" Getting no response, Madara curses and quickly heals the shallow cut on his husband's throat; thank the sage his sensei forced him to learn basic iryo ninjutsu! As he glances around for signs of anymore attackers, Madara's eyes fall on Kagami and he pales. "Kagami!!" Rushing over to the teens side, Madara hastily checks for a pulse, nearly doubling over in relief when he feels the weak beat under his fingers. "Someone is going to pay dearly," Madara grumbles under his breath as he carefully picks Kagami up and moves back over to Tobirama. Not wanting to waste the time to wrap their wounds, Madara drapes Tobirama over his back and then picks Kagami up again; rushing for the compound as quickly as he dared.

"Aniki." Izuna's voice snaps Madara out of the haze he'd fallen into since the healers had taken Kagami and Tobirama away. He'd wanted to follow, but he knew he'd just get in the way. 

"Otouto," Madara mutters, his voice just distant enough to make Izuna sigh.

"They're going to be fine Aniki," Izuna states firmly, "let's get you cleaned up, no way the healers will you anywhere near them looking like that."

"Did you find the rest of Hikaku's patrol?" Madara asks as he lets his brother lead him through the house.

"I did, all 3 of them were dead, eyes taken," Izuna states with a frown, "it’s been a long time since eye stealers were this ballsy."

"A second team was attacked," Madara says, eyes solemn as he looks at his brother, "Kagami's parents are dead."

"What!?"

"Their team must have been returning from their mission early," Madara sighs, running a hand through his wild mane, "they were slaughtered. None of the corpses were wholly intact, even before the explosion."

"Are you okay!?" Izuna demands, grabbing his brother by the collar as he starts to search for injuries.

"Tch like something so pathetic could damage my Susanoo," Madara scoffs, brushing the grabby hands away from him. "Focus on your student."

"I can't help the dead and Kagami is in the best hands he can be," Izuna points out, jabbing a finger into Madara's chest, "it's you I'm worried about. You were attacked and you nearly lost your husband."

"I'm fine," Madara mutters, rolling his eyes as he swats the offending hand away.

"Bullshit."

"All right I'm fucking pissed!!" Madara exclaims, glaring at Izuna, "I'm absolutely livid that some pathetic little fucker decided to attack our clan and there isn't a damn thing I can do right now! Is that what you want me to say!?"

"It's at least honest," Izuna huffs, mostly to himself to give Madara a chance to change into fresh clothes and gather his thoughts. After the clan head is presentable again, the two move to the living room and settle on the couch. "Tobirama had fighting wounds, he saw the attacker," Izuna points out as he presses himself to Madara's side.

"I will wipe out their whole fucking clan," Madara swears, draping an arm over Izuna's shoulders and pulling him close. "They will pay."

“We haven’t done that since Tajima-” Izuna falls silent when Madara’s grip on his suddenly becomes painful.

“I don’t care!” Madara growls, shifting restlessly, torn between wanting to lash out at something and wanting to stay beside his brother. “Kagami had a fucking hole in his chest! Tobirama’s eyes were taken! He’s not even an Uchiha by blood and that bastard took his beautiful eyes anyway!!”

“Aniki…” Izuna squirms under the chakra leaking out of Madara, feeling like someone is trying to hold his head under water. “Aniki!”

Madara blinks, suddenly realizing just what he’s doing to his brother. “Sorry Otouto,” he mutters, pulling his chakra inward. “My husband, our cousin, and your student were all gravely injured and I couldn’t stop it…”

“This isn’t your fault!” Izuna snaps, grabbing Madara’s chin and staring deep into his brother’s eyes, “none of this was your fault.”

“Izu…”

“I’m serious, you didn’t attack them and you didn’t send them out to do anything they weren’t capable of doing. This was a string of very bad luck.”

“You don’t believe that,” Madara says after thinking the words over for a moment, “do you?”

“No.”

“Tell me what you think happened,” Madara demands, but his tone lacks the usual bite it has, “you’re usually right.”

Izuna worries his bottom lip between his teeth before he finally sighs. “I think it was that Senju.”

“Hashirama?” Madara questions, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion, “I would have recognized his chakra right away.”

“You honestly think that husband of yours never created a seal to mask someone’s chakra?” Izuna questions, his own eyebrow raising to mock his brother, “because if you do you’re a bigger fool than I thought.”

“Fuck you,” Madara grumbles, shoving his runt of brother off the couch.

“You know I’m right,” Izuna grin, popping back up on the couch barely a second later. “The bastard disguised his chakra to attack his own brother and then attacked the nearest patrol to make it look like a calculated attack.”

“Why would Hashirama want Tobirama dead?” Madara asks, pretending not to notice when Izuna snuggles close again.

“I still believe he sent Tobes here to die, so he could have a reason to wipe out our clan,” Izuna states with a frown, “why else would he try to arrange a marriage between us, even before he thought Tobes killed me?”

“Hashirama wouldn’t do that….” Madara mutters, but both Uchiha can hear the doubt dripping from the words, “would he?”

“Why not? He wants that damn village you two dreamed about as kids. With us gone who’s going to stop him?”

Madara remains silent, for once not having an immediate defense of his former friend. He wanted Izuna’s words to be wrong, but who else could take Tobirama down with such ease? That thought has an unpleasant burning raising up Madara’s throat until a cough fit suddenly seizes him.

“Aniki?” 

“I’m fine,” Madara assures, waving off Izuna’s concern with one hand as he uses the other to wipe his mouth. If the fabric of his glove looks a little darker, Madara ignores it as he leans more heavily on his brother, letting his eyes slip closed to catch a quick nap before the healers come find him; hopefully with good news.


End file.
